omgcheckpleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lukas Landmann
Lukas "Louis" LandmannYear 4, Comic 9 (Class of 2020) is a SwedishYear 4, Comic 7 teenager who joins the Samwell Men's Hockey Team as one of the Waffles. Life at Samwell After joining the Samwell Men's Hockey Team, Louis got to meet Jack Zimmermann along with the rest of the Waffles which Bitty would call "a minor hooplah." Louis got to take a selfie with Jack in the locker room during this meeting.Year 4, Comic 6 He later joins Dex, Nursey and Chowder in spying on Bitty when he returns from meeting with his new friends, the varsity captains.https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/177779349952 During Haze by Hazewest, Louis is initially optimistic about the blanket fines, commenting that it doesn't seem that bad yet. However, as the week goes on and the fines begin to rack up, he becomes annoyed when on Friday, Hops gossiping about Bitty and Jack gets them fined. On Saturday on the bus to a roadie, Louis allows Chowder to listen the newest music released by the Sweden underground, stating that Nursey is letting him DJ during the next Kegster and that it was going to be "N-F-L-F pure vibrations." Louis' music caused Chowder to have to rush to the bathroom and earned the Waffles another fine. A dismayed Louis told Nursey that it was his lover's playlist, not his party playlist that caused Chowder to run off, earning him Hops' anger. Louis later earned another fine for finishing all of the Frosted Flakes which was Ollie and Wicks' pregame ritual. Though he initially remained optimistic as the end of the week approached, Louis was less than pleased to be forced to figure skate, stating that it wasn't his brand. Despite Bitty's warnings, Louis later attended a party he wasn't supposed to alongside the other Waffles and watched as Hops flirted with a girl. This earned Hops and Louis so much of Bitty's ire that he called them by their full names. Louis appeared to be too terrified to answer Bitty's questions and loudly complained on the frat porch that the drinking age in Sweden was eighteen. His complaining was interrupted when a panicked Whiskey ran out of the party, leaving the Waffles and Bitty concerned about him. Shortly before Christmas break, Bitty recorded a vlog in which he asked Chowder to report on how well the team was doing. Louis popped into the video to yell "Princeton sucks" before being ordered by Chowder to stop.Year 4, Comic 14 Louis and Hops appear in Bitty's seasons greetings tweet.Year 4, Comic 16 During the spring semester, when the team, coaches and Professor Atley stage an intervention to force Bitty to write his thesis, Louis joins Chowder and Bully in forcefully carrying Bitty to his room and locking him in. Bitty displays surprising strength and puts up a fight, kicking Louis, who has less success than his friends in restraining the senior, in the head.Year 4, Comic 17 After Samwell wins the playoffs, Louis is excited to see that someone apparently came to the celebratory kegster in a Ferrari.Year 4, Comic 18 Other Facts Louis is greatly interested in music and is usually seen with a pair of headphones hanging around his neck as a result. Louis sports a significant amount of scruff. At the end of Haze by Hazewest, he wears a pink sweater that reads "Go Mom!" on the back. He is the only known current Samwell player to come from another country, having come from Sweden. Though both Jack and Ransom were from another country, they were from Canada which is much closer than Louis' Sweden. Ngozi states that "Louis is pure because he’s the smallest. He’s taller than Bitty but… HM. He’s not that much heavier than Bitty?? He just wants to listen to good tunes."https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/178455911417 References Category:Characters